


The Battle For One Captain Jack Harkness

by PhantomStorm



Series: Crossover Stories [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, John is not a bad guy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: What happens when a lot of guys all decide to battle for Jack's hand?Chaos.Or maybe not.OrWhen Jack gets abducted and becomes a Prince (aka the prize) and team Torchwood, team Doctor, and some Avengers get stuck in the middle ages on another planet trying to save him.Or win. Winning sounds good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John did not try to kill Gwen.
> 
> Any other tags will be added later on

**_Why don't we have some backstories hmm? Cuz all them stories need a backstory. So let's start with a certain soldier, shall we?_ **

 

**1) James Buchanon Barnes (1940 ish)**

Bucky was dead bored. He was on leave for 2 weeks, but he couldn't find the punk  _anywhere!_ Seriously, it was starting to piss him off. Going 'round his ma's place was no help cuz she didn't know where the punk went either. So that's how he ended up in a bar with all the other soldiers. He had a beer in his hand, but he wasn't really paying any attention to it. Sitting there, occasionally lifting it to take a sip, but then thinking of something else and putting it back down, he didn't notice someone come over until they were right next to him. 

"Excuse me!"

Bucky's gaze flicked up at the man. He opened his mouth to speak but realized that the man hadn't been speaking to him. Said man was trying to flag down the terrible bartender. "You don't want to do that," Bucky thought without even realizing that he had it out loud until the man replied.

"And why not handsome?"

Bucky's head whipped towards him so fast that it worried the man.

"The bartender sucks," Bucky replied on autopilot.

The man smirked. "I see. I've been all over the city, but not this one."

"Yeah, that guy only works during the weekdays, and he is terrible. He'd screw up your order, you ain't even gonna recognize it." The man leaned on the counter and smiled in a way that could only be seen as flirtatious.

"Captain Jack Harkness," the American stuck out his hand, "at your service Seargent?"

"Barnes, James Buchanon Barnes," Bucky replied, taking the outstretched hand and giving it a shake.

"Well, Seargent Barnes. You got any favourites?" Jack smirked.

_Was he flirting?_

"I reckon any guy, even him, could open a bottle. Might wanna go with one o'them." Bucky replied slightly skeptical as he pointed at the beer bottles lining the wall. Jack took a look and grinned. Turning back to Bucky he nodded to the drink in his hand.

"You've been holding that for some time Seargent. You actually gonna drink that?"

Bucky glanced at the beer. It was true. The damn bottle wasn't even opened yet. He chuckled awkwardly at that. He slid the unopened bottle across the small distance to the Captain. Stopping it easily, Jack popped it open and took a sip. "Your tastes aren't half bad." Bucky chuckled, "when you're in with this lot, you pick up a few things." Jack smiled at that.

"So what's a cute guy like you doing here in a bar? You've got to have someone to see, cuz I  _know_ you just landed."

_Oh yeah, Definitely flirting._

"I got a pal," Bucky started, "but I can't find that skinny punk anywhere. He ain't even home, an he's supposed to be."

Jack nodded and shrugged. "His loss is my gain wouldn't you say?"

"I dunno Cap'n. I'm pretty sure it's a win for me ain't it?" He smirked at the shorter man.

Jack's eyebrows raised slightly and he smirked back. "How long will I be able to find you for Sarge?" Jack asked smoothly.

"A whole two weeks Cap'n," Bucky replied just as smoothly.

Jack leaned his back against the counter and took another sip. "A lot you can do in two weeks, Sarge."

"Ain't that right," Bucky said thoughtfully. Sure he was naturally flirting, but he didn't think it through did he?

Jack finished off the beer and stood up. Stretching out his hand he asked, "Well, how's about it, Barnes? You wanna get the heck outta here and do something else?"

Bucky looked at the hand, then back at Jack. Knowing that everyone else was either smashed or just not paying attention Bucky grinned. Taking the offered hand, he let himself get pulled onto his feet. Before Jack let go Bucky said, "You know Cap'n, friends call me Bucky." Jack gave him a look.

"Well, what if I wanna call you Jamie? What are you gonna do about that?"

"Well, then I guess I'd have to let it slide then, don't I? Cuz I can't argue with a pretty face."

"Ooo, touché my friend. But we'd have to agree to disagree on that matter, cuz you're not so bad yourself, tough-guy."

 

When Bucky's leave was up, he was pretty sure he'd never see the Captain again, but hey, since when was Bucky right about that?

**[Sometime after 2010]**

"Hey Buckaroo, there seems to be a portal opening behind you," Stark informed him through the speakers. Bucky shot the last few guards and turned around. True enough, there was a blue "portal" behind him. And he uses the term loosely because it looked more like a blue slice that was slowly getting wider. As he wandered closer he heard someone touchdown behind him and took a glance to make sure, yup, Vision, then looked back at the portal.

Just as he neared it, it began pulling him in. "Shit! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Bucky yelled as he lost his footing and slid closer to the portal. It was getting closer.  _Really quickly!_ And then Vision was there, grabbing Bucky and pulling. 

"It seems I am ineffective Seargent Barnes," the android said as he pulled with all his might and they were still getting dragged in. Albeit slower, but still. "Stark!" Bucky barked over the comms. "This thing's really working us. You better get your robbo ass over here  ** _NOW!_** _ **"**_

"Hold your horses princess, I'm coming." And then there was another set of arms pulling him.

"Shit, Barnes. What did you do? Piss it off?" Tony grunted, his armor struggling to help as well.

"I din't do nothin' Stark," Bucky growled.

"Sir? Might I suggest we follow it through and then return?"

Tony looked at Vision like he was crazy but then shrugged. "Alright," was the only warning Bucky got before they both let go.  **"DAMN YOU STARK!"** He yelled before getting sucked through.

Turns out, it dumped him on top of someone. He groaned and the guy under him groaned before Bucky heard Tony and Viz come through.

He rolled off the man and stood at the ready, catching the rifle Stark dropped into his hands. That's when the man got up.

"Jamie?!"

"Jack?!"

"But, you-"

"1940?"

"How-?"

"It's a long story. You?"

"Yeah, same."

The suit guy behind Jack blinked before asking, "Excuse me, but who the bloody hell are you?" 

As Jack opened his mouth to reply, "JACK! DOES THIS BELONG TO YOU?" and more people ran up. A guy dragging another guy and 2 girls. This was before all hell broke loose.

 

 

_**Hah, let's move on shall we? Next backstory, pre-story, whatever you wanna call it.** _

**2) Ianto Jones (5 years ago)**

Ianto had been looking for Torchwood 3 for a few months now. Surprisingly, Torchwood 1 had very little information on the Cardiff branch and it was starting to tick him off. "Where the bloody hell could they be? Torchwood is a big building. It should be simple to find a massive building with something odd abou' it." Ianto sighed in frustration. He popped into a nearby café for a quick dinner before returning to his search.

He placed his order and grabbed a window seat. He was soon half-way through his dinner when he saw something. Looking up, he saw a man wearing a ridiculously long trenchcoat, charging through the park pointing a revolver in front of him as he ran. Looking further ahead he saw what the man was running at. A Weevil. Stuffing the rest of his dinner into his mouth, he stumbled out the door and sprinted after him.

_Finally! Torchwood._

It was night time and Ianto was pretty sure he almost lost the man. Twice. Until he heard a loud thump off to his right and a roar. Veering towards it he snatched up a thick branch and ran towards the sound. By the time he could see them, the Weevil had the man on the ground and was trying, and succeeding at bitting the man.

Ianto slammed the branch into the Weevil as he ran by and whipped around in time to see the Weevil leap at him. Now he had to wrestle the Weevil. Damn it. Suddenly, Ianto could see the man leap and dive at the Weevil, tackling it to the ground. He sprayed it in the face and stuffed a bag over its head, before tranqing it.

Ianto threw away the stick, "Thanks."

"No, thank you," the man replied, "and you are?"

"Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones. Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lucky escape?"

"I had it under control."

"You think so?" Ianto asked with slight sarcasm. Hey, he couldn't offend the guy seriously.

Jack chuckled.

"Looked pretty vicious," Ianto added, "You're um-" he reached towards Jack's neck. Jack quickly took a step back. Ianto corrected his statement. "You  _were_ bleeding."

"I've had worse from shaving."

"It looked like a Weevil too me," Ianto replied. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jack said smoothly. Ianto looked at him knowingly. 

"I'll take it from here," Jack said in an attempt to get rid of him. Jack lifted the Weevil over his shoulders and looked at him. "Thanks for the assistance." Slowly, he began to make his way.

"Anytime," Ianto quipped back, "by the way. Love the coat." He could see Jack shake his head with a smile. Ianto let Jack go for a bit more before attempting to follow him. He followed for an hour or so before they finally arrived at the docks.

 

_Well, time to change tactics._

**[sometime after 2010]**

"Uh, sir? There seems to be rift activity." Ianto called up to Jack.

"Well, let's go check it out, shall we?" Jack replied throwing on his coat and heading for the door. as they wandered outside, they managed to catch the rift in action before 3 people came through. The first crashed, rather undignified into Jack and sent them both sprawling. The other two immediately flew higher and aimed weapons as if on autopilot, dropping a rifle into the first man's hands as he rolled to his feet.

Ianto helped Jack to his feet before looking back at the men. At least, he thought they were all men.

Suddenly, Jack yelled:

"Jamie?!"

"Jack?!"

"But, you-"

"1940?"

"How-?"

"It's a long story. You?"

"Yeah, same."

Ianto had had enough, stepping forward he asked the man, "Excuse me, but who the bloody hell are you?" He saw Jack begin to answer before "JACK! DOES THIS BELONG TO YOU?" and more people came running up to them. A man in a trenchcoat who was dragging a man in a red uniform. French maybe? And two girls. Well, this was going to be a long day.

 

_**How was that? Confused yet? Seeing the pattern? Well, how's about we bring in another one to the party?** _

**3) Tenth Doctor (The End of The World)**

Sure the Doctor had met Jack before, but this specific version hadn't met him yet. He and Martha had landed in Cardiff to refuel.

"What are we doing here doctor?" Martha asked suspiciously.

"Ah, Cardiff. Sometimes I need to just open up the engines and let it soak up the rift energy. Should only take 20 seconds." The Doctor bounced around his console like an excited child, flicking levers and pushing buttons.

"Aaaaaaaaand done! Where too now hmm?"

"Anywhere is fine," Martha laughed, quickly hanging on to the metal bar near the console. The Doctor smirked at Martha and got ready to flip the handbrake before something caught his eye. Glancing at the screen he saw...Jack. Shit, he was running at the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed her displeasure. He quickly flipped the brake and felt the TARDIS shudder as it began to fade.

The force of acceleration threw both occupants to the floor. The Doctor looked at the readings in shock.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING, DOCTOR?!?!?!?!" Martha yelled over the sound of the TARDIS.

"The year 100,000? 1 billion? 50 billion?!" The Doctor's face was aghast. "We're going to the end of the universe."

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched forward and slammed into the ground violently throwing the two across the floor. Luckily they hadn't hit anything. They both had minor bruising but were alive. The pair of them huffed as they stood, cautiously walking to the door. They peeked out the door and found the sky dark, probably nighttime then. Walking outside, Martha gasped and rushed over to something on the floor. The Doctor had a feeling he knew what it was. He peeked over her shoulder and confirmed his suspicions.

Jack was laying on the dirt, unconscious.

Martha was checking his pulse and breathing when he suddenly gasped and grabbed her arm. Martha yelped slightly and gawked down at him.

When he regained his breath, Jack smirked at Martha. "Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced. "Stop it," The Doctor snapped on autopilot, looking sternly at Jack.

"What?" he asked, drawing out the 'a', "I was only saying hello." 

"And for you, that's flirting," The Doctor snipped back.

"Oh, it's alright, I don't mind," Martha smiled, "Martha Jones."

The two shook hands and Martha then pulled the man to his feet.

"Well, where are we Doctor?" Jack asked as he dusted off his coat.

"The end of the universe," The Doctor answered back easily. Looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary at the moment. "Probably not Earth though."

"Well, sounds like the makings of a great adventure!" Jack smirked again.

 

_Well, that didn't sound great at all._

  **[sometime after 2010]**

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor grabbed the Time Agent by the collar and dragged him out the door. Luckily, the Doctor knew that Jack was outside his hub and sighed as he pulled his new stow-away along.

The Doctor trudged up the sidewalk with Rose and Martha a step behind him.

"Let me go you damn alien! I did nothing wrong!" 

"Except for trying to knock us out and take the Doctor's ship," Rose snapped.

"Trying to kill us," The Doctor shrugged.

"And when that didn't work you tried to stow away on the Doctor's TARDIS," Martha added.

John looked thoughtful for a moment. "Besides that?"

They all glared at him disapprovingly. 

John sighed, looking around he seemed to recognize where they were.

"What are we doing in Cardiff?" John asked curiously.

Instead of answering his question, the Doctor spotted Jack and his tea-boy with some people he didn't know and yelled out "JACK! DOES THIS BELONG TO YOU?" He, Rose, and Martha ran up, still dragging John. He dumped John at Jack's feet.

 

_Turns out the universe had other plans and they were all at the center of it. Some more than most._

_**This is the start. It's gonna be good. Stick around for the next part.** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was having a minor breakdown. Not a problem. Just a ton of random strangers, and John, who all seemed to know Jack. Yup, no problems here. Just an average day, ay? 

Everyone was talking at once and the two flying people were now on the floor joining in on the discussion. Finally, Ianto had had enough.

"Everybody shut it!"

Somehow it worked and they all turned to look at him.

"Eye-candy!" John grinned from the floor. Ianto sighed.

"If we could all move down into the Hub? We are causing quite the disturbance," he looked over at Jack, "sir?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Ianto's right, let's take this down to the Hub. After you," Jack flourished his hands in a 'this way' gesture. The closest to the hub entrance was Ianto, so he walked down the steps into the hub. Punching in his code he jogged inside to warn the team. When they walked back over to the entrance they watched the odd band of people come walking in. 

John came waltzing in first, grinning he bowed to the team. Next came Martha who waved at them before pushing John along. Next came a blonde girl who quickly went to stand by Martha who was then followed by the tall, lanky man in the brown trenchcoat. Said man grinned at anything and everything he saw in the hub and bounced on his toes like an over-excited child. Then came someone encased in bright red and yellow armor. He slid his face-plate up and looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of their sleeping Pterodactyl. He almost got run over by the next man who came in. He had a metal arm and more guns, knives, just...weapons in general strapped to him then they ever had in the hub. Lastly came Jack and a floating man. 

"Awesome!" Jack said, clapping his hands together, he quickly walked over to his team and stood with them. "Introductions shall we?"

The armored guy cleared his throat. "Introductions sound fine and all, but is that what I think it is? I just, I gotta know, cuz we've seen a lot of weird things, but that has got to be really cool. If it's real of course."

Everyone glanced up at where he was pointing and the Torchwood team laughed.

Trenchcoat guy looked bewildered. "Is...is that...a Pterodactyl?"

"That's Myfanwy."

Trenchcoat guy laughed happily whilst the girls looked awed and frightened. Armor guy was explaining what it was to metal arm guy who was gaping at it. Floating guy looked unaffected.

Jack just grinned at it all before Ianto cleared his throat again and gave him a pointed look. Jack at least had the smarts to look sheepish. "Ok! Back to the introductions. Welcome to Torchwood!" he spread his hands out wide.

"This is my team! Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, and Gwen Cooper," he pointed at each person respectively. 

"And you sir?" The floaty guy asked.

Jack looked confused for a minute. "You never gave us your name," he clarified.

"Ohh! Captain Jack Harkness."

Floaty guy nodded, satisfied.

"Now," Jack jumped off the slightly raised platform and went around pointing at everyone else. "Doctor, John Hart, Martha Jones, Rose Tyler, James Barnes, and I don't know you guys."

Armor guy almost looked offended before realizing they were not in New York anymore. "Tony Stark, and that's Vision."

Toshiko blinked. She dashed over and gasped, "Tony Stark? As in  _the_ Tony Stark? The prodigal genius who built the arc reactor and the Ironman armor and advanced technology to such a degree that, that-" Tosh was fangirling, and she usually never did.

Tony grinned. "Yup! That's me, I'm so thankful that someone here knows." James wacked Tony over the head and the genius glared.

"Anyway," Jack pushed his way between the two, "Let's see why we've all been brought together shall we?"

"Wonderful idea sir, everyone, the lounge is this way."

"Perfect, we have rift activity and suddenly Jack's buddies decide to show up," Owen grumbles. "Coffee! I need coffee," He and Tony say at the exact same time. The pair looked at each other before reaching out to shake hands. Somehow, liking coffee had gotten each other's respect. Go figure.

They all came to gather at the couches and chairs whilst Ianto went off in search of more cups. He soon returned with two trays and methodically handed out each cup to its respective person. As they all settled in...well

...nothing really happened. Honest to all gods and goddesses out there, 4 hours passed and nothing happened.

The odd group had become more familiar with each other over the span of time. Tony had taken his armor off and it was now standing in the corner whilst he was in an avid conversation with Tosh over computers and how they could update their systems. Vision was following Ianto around and learning all the different ways that Ianto did things, especially make coffee, like, really good coffee.

John, Jack, and the Doctor were playing an absurd game of charades that involved quite a lot of running around and the odd handstand. Rose, Martha, and Gwen were chatting and were the most civilized and least chaotic of all the bunches. Owen was just completely captivated by Bucky's metal arm and all his advanced weaponry, (can't blame him, guns are cool).

They soon ordered a truckload of pizza and Gwen went out to bring Rhys in, along with dessert. Gathering back into a big group they all began to exchange stories. All of them sounded pretty ridiculous, but to them, it was just regular everyday business. James, or as he liked to be called, Bucky, explained the sudden 'portal' the trio had come across and how they were sucked in. Team Torchwood and Doctor speculated that it was, in fact, a rift that pulled them through, luckily they were still in the right time period, just not in the right place.

The Doctor explained that they had planned on coming, but with John stowing away and causing mayhem, to say the least, it just moved up the date of their arrival. Team Torchwood merely shrugged and said they had just come back from a weevil hunt.

Soon, night had fallen and the three Avengers decided it was time to leave. They all said their good-byes outside. Bucky hooked onto Tony's armor and they took off, but before they could get far, the trio seemed to slam into an invisible barrier. Everyone on the ground seemed as shocked as they were. Vision attempted to phase through it but was repelled backwards by a large energy force, he almost took out a building had he not stopped in time. 

The trio came flying back, as completely confused as the rest of them. The Doctor glanced at his TARDIS. Before anyone could stop him he sprinted over to his TARDIS and threw open the door. Before he could close the door, however, Tony flew in after him and almost crashed into the console. Flying up he gaped, luckily his faceplate was down so the Doctor missed his expression. "This is amazing!" The Doctor grinned, locking the door. 

"Welcome to my TARDIS! Would you like to come down? And see it in action?"

"Are you sure you can get out?" Tony landed and exited his armor.

"Oh, I'm not getting out. I'm going to find where the field was first put up!" The Doctor was bouncing up and down, throwing levers and pushing buttons. Tony was just as excited as the Doctor and was following his every move whilst admiring everything else. Grinning like a loon the Doctor looked over at Tony. "Ready?"

Tony nodded eagerly.

"Hold on!" he yelled as he threw the handbrake.

 

***outside***

 

"DOCTOOOOOR!" Jack yelled as he and everyone else charged towards the blue box. Just as they reached it, the TARDIS dematerialized. "Dammit!" Jack growled. Vision floated around and looked for any signs of the box. As quickly as it disappeared, it reappeared. Vision heard before he saw it rematerialize on the other side of the Hub. He flew over and greeted the pair as they threw open the door.

The Doctor was wearing glasses and had his hair messed up. Tony had taken off his shirt and was wearing a tank-top smudged with grease and soot. Their conversation was so random and quick paced that even Vision couldn't keep up. They would switch from one topic to the other so easily that it took Vision a moment to figure out what happened. They had 6 conversations going at once. Something about the TARDIS, time-travel, force-fields, generators, explosions, and transdimensional transportation.

Even though Stark had never come across some of these topics, he seemed to be keeping up and occasionally outsmarting the Doctor.

Vision shook his head and flew back towards the others to call them over.

When they all rounded the corner, both the Doctor's companions punched the lanky man causing him to yelp. " _YOU LEFT US!"_

The Doctor pouted. "I did not! We merely went back! I was still in the area!"

Tony smirked before Bucky whacked him over the head. "HEY!" he yelled indignantly, "What was that for?"

"You up n left you moron. Y'can't just do that."

Vision nodded his agreement.

Tony rubbed his head and the Doctor held his arms. Both of them pouting at their attackers.

Ianto cleared his throat, "So, what did you find?"

They brightened at that and both launched into a collaborative explanation, filled with words that no one seemed to understand. Jack held up his hands, "In English? For us non-genius' please."

The Doctor and Tony shared a look. "You'll never believe what we found."

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS!!! Plez n thanks


End file.
